An LLSeries: 2 Home sweet home
by PandorasHollow
Summary: JavaJunkie Lorelai and Luke move in together Complete
1. Welcome Home

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gilmore Girls  
**Spoiler:** it's after 512 - Wedding Bells Blues but **without** any spoilers for the upcoming episodes.  
**AN:** This is the second part of a short story series. The first story of the series was **Come Home. **You don't have to read it to understand this. There will be 2 other stories. Every story will be a stand alone but linked with each other. _

_Please read and review_

* * *

"That was the last box." – Luke said coming down the stairs. He found Lorelai lying on the couch with an arm thrown over her eyes.

"What's up with you?" – He asked nudging her feet. She raised her legs and when he sat down she placed them in his lap.

"What's up with me? I have the feeling the whole town moved in with me. So many boxes." – Lorelai whinned slightly.

"Oh, please. You're way too dramatic. That were only a few boxes and you carried only the light ones."

"There were million boxes. Everytime I walked out to the truck there were more. They kept on multiplying like in Matrix." – Luke sighed knowing why she was acting all Drama-Queen.

"You're just whining because you hope to annoy me enough to make you coffee." – Lorelai gasped in shock.

"You wound me. That wasn't my intention at all." – Luke just looked at her not saying a word. Lorelai smiled sheepishly. – "Okay, that was just a bit my intention."

"Just a bit?" – Lorelai sighed and pouted at him.

"Fine, I admit – It was my only intention. You know me too well." – Luke looked at her for a long moment before speaking again.

"Now everything is clear."

"What's clear?"

"You only asked me to move in 'cause you want me to be your personal coffee slave 24/7."

"That's not true! The number one reason I asked you to move in is because I want your hot body." – She whispered the last part seductively and got up on her knees. – "In fact I want your body so bad that I'm willing to sacrifice coffee for hours or sweaty, earth-shattering, mind-blowing sex." – Lorelai's face was inches away from Luke's. He just wanted to kiss her, lead her up to _their _bedroom and take her upon her offer. But he didn't. He stared back at her and tried to seem calm and collected.

"And after all those hours you'll want me to make you coffee." – He stated and Lorelai laughed.

"Well, I'm a junkie – your own words. As a junkie I have to do everything for a fix."

"Crazy lady."

"You love me."

"God help me." – Lorelai giggled and kissed him.

"My offer was serious." – She whispered against his lips.

"And as much as I love earth-shattering and mind-blowing I have to say no."

"You _have to_? No, you don't. The only thing you _have to_ do is die. Everything else is a choice."

"How very philosophical of you. Okay, I don't _have to_ say no. I really don't want to say no but I have a good reason why I'm doing the opposite of what I want."

"Your reason is?"

"Rory. It's late and she will be home soon. I thought we could have dinner – I'll cook. Then maybe watch a movie or something. You know…just the three of us." – Luke added the last part almost shyly. Lorelai looked at him feeling really touched at his suggestion. – "I don't want to her to feel like I'm invading her space."

"Oh, hon you know she's okay with this. We told her together. You saw that she was really happy and excited for us."

"I know. I know, I still want to do this. I mean only if she's okay with it. Maybe she already has plans with Lane or you two want to do something then I'd…" – Lorelai cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm sure she'll love the idea. She's a Lorelai. We never say no to Luke-company or Luke-food. Expect it's green and healthy. You mister are now stuck with us for the rest of your life…or for the rest of our lives. Whichever comes…" – Now it was time for Luke to silence her with a kiss.

"For the rest of my life. I like the sound of that."

"Aww, you big softie." – Lorelai teased him and kissed him again. – "Come on lover boy. If you want to make dinner we need to do some grocery-shopping." – They stood up and walked out to his truck.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Luke and Lorelai were in the aisle with ice cream at Doose's. They both had shopping baskets in their hands. Luke with food for dinner and Lorelai for the movie night.

"How can you not like chocolate ice cream?"

"I don't like chocolate. Why should I like chocolate ice cream?"

"I thought maybe it's like with pistachios."

"Pistachios?"

"Yeah. I love to eat pistachios but as an ice cream flavor it's just gross. I thought it's the same with you. If you don't like the one you like the other."

"Nope. I don't like chocolate at all."

"Blasphemy."

"Hazelnut."

"What?"

"I like hazelnut ice cream." – Lorelai smiled at him and opened the fridge to get a container with hazelnut ice cream. She also cupped other containers with her and Rory's favorite flavors. He looked up at her surprised.

"What? You're not taking any chocolate ice cream?"

"Nope. Don't really like it myself." – She said and walked away. Luke watched her go and asked himself if he will ever be able to fully understand her. A short while later they walked over to the cash register. Both of their baskets were full.

"I didn't ask you before. What are you making for dinner?"

"Well, I thought I should make burritos. We can eat in front of the TV."

"Burritos. Yummy."

"Lorelai, Luke. Hey there sweethearts." – Luke and Lorelai turned around to see Patty standing behind them.

"Hey Patty. What's new?"

"Oh, nothing dear. And you two? I haven't seen you anywhere today."

"We've been busy with carrying boxes."

"So I've heard. You two want to tell me something."

"Taylor has no lettuce anymore?" – Luke suggested sarcastically.

"You little tease." – Patty said and nudged him with her elbow. – "You didn't tell me anything about moving in together."

"Patty, he can't move in with you. Luke's my man." – Lorelai said jokingly and Patty laughed. "Well, we wanted to announce it on the last town meeting but we've been so busy." – Luke rolled his eyes at Lorelai's reply. They surely haven't intended to announce it at the town meeting. It seemed Patty believed that though.  
Luke and Lorelai paid for the groceries and said their goodbyes to Patty who had already found her next victim to gossip to.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"I'm home!" – Rory yelled when she entered the house.

"In the kitchen!" – Lorelai yelled back. Rory followed her mom's voice and the aroma of something really delicious. She walked in the kitchen and to her disbelief she found her mother at the stove and Luke chopping tomatoes at the table.

"Hey." – Rory said.

"Look honey! I can stir." – Lorelai said excitedly. – "I've been stirring for minutes and it didn't burn."

"Wow, Luke. Just one day here and you already work wonders. What is smelling so good?"

"We're making burritos." – Luke answered.

"Yummy."

"Exactly my words. How do burritos and a movie night sound?"

"Great." – Rory replied happily.

"Thought so. How about you go and rent some movies and when you come back the food will be ready. It will be ready, right?" – Lorelai looked over to Luke waiting for him to answer her last question.

"It'll be ready in twenty minutes."

"That gives me enough time to run to the video store. Do we need junk food?"

"Nope. Luke and I went shopping."

"Okay, I'll be right back." – Rory walked out to her car and Lorelai continued to stir the contents in the pan.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

After the second movie ended no one moved. Luke and Rory were sitting on the floor while Lorelai was sprawled on the couch.

"Why did you let me eat all that stuff? I think I'm getting sick."

"Your own fault."

"Don't be mean to your mommy. And it's yours and Luke's fault. You two know me better than anyone else. You should have stopped me when I reached for the third burrito."

"Well, we rather see your teeth in the burrito than in our arms." – Rory replied and ignored Lorelai's pout. She then turned to Luke.

"So, Luke. How was your first day in your new home?"

"It was great. Expect for the moment when your mom almost burned down the house."

"It was an accident!" – Lorelai defended herself.

"Accident or not. I'm going to buy an extinguisher tomorrow and you will stay away from the stove in the future."

"Feminists would love you." – Lorelai replied and Rory looked at them happily. A moment later she stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to bed now." – Luke got up too and threw the pillow that was behind his back at Lorelai. She was still lying on the couch. To Luke's surprise Rory hugged him and whispered _"Welcome home"_ in his ear. Then she walked over to Lorelai and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight mom, night Luke."

"Goodnight babe."

"Night." – Luke said still standing in the same spot where Rory left him after her hug. Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled.

"Hey." – He turned to her. – "Come here." – She sat up and patted the place next to her. Luke sat down and she snuggled next to him before she kissed him. – "So, your day was great?"

"Yeah."

"I know how to make it even better."

"You do?"

"It has to do with my offer from this afternoon."

"You'll have refresh my mind."

"Well…" – She said and stood up. – "…words like sweaty…" – she took both of his hands in hers and pulled him up to her. – "…mind-blowing…" – they walked towards the staircase – "…and earth-shattering were used."

"I seem to remember faintly." – Luke said and tugged her towards him. Her chest collided with his and their arms went automatically around each other.

Lorelai licked her lips slowly while she stared at his. She saw him lean in closer and her eyes closed. Soon she felt his lips on hers and a moan could be heard. Who moaned she didn't know and she didin't care. A short while later Luke reluctantly pulled away.

"Let's go upstairs."

"Lead the way Mr. Danes." – With her hand in his they walked upstairs and into their bedroom

**TBC**


	2. Spontaneity

It was Monday morning and Lorelai was on her way to the diner. She was thinking about an idea Sookie suggested. It was about a housewarming party, because Luke and her now lived together. They were already living together for two weeks and Sookie thought they should have a party. Lorelai was not sure that Luke would like it. Somehow she wasn't sure if she'd like a party either.  
Besides Luke and her already celebrated by themselves. She smiled when she remembered their celebration. A whole day alone and mostly naked in their home.

Lorelai found an empty spot near the diner and parked the jeep. Getting out of the car she saw Luke talking to Emma Cooper. Emma was a journalist for the _Hartford Courant_. Lorelai was surprised to see her in Stars Hollow 'cause she no longer lived there.

Lorelai watched with curiosity Luke and Emma talk. They were standing across the diner next a black car. She watched Emma pulling something out of her purse and handing it to Luke. Luke nodded at Emma and to Lorelais utter surprise Emma hugged Luke. When they pulled apart Emma climbed into the black car and drove away.

Luke crossed the street and met Lorelai at the steps of the diner. He greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey."

"Hey. Did I just see you with Emma Cooper?"

"Yeah. She got a job offer in LA."

"Really?"

"Yes." – Luke answered as they walked into the diner. He walked behind the counter and Lorelai sat down on a stool.

"So…that was a little congratulations hug?" – Lorelai hoped she didn't sound too curious or jealous.

"Nope, that was goodbye hug. She will leave for LA tonight."

"Oh. I didn't know you two were close."

"We aren't. I was just the first person she and her folks met when they moved here . I helped them a bit in the beginning that's all." – Luke told her. He wanted to tell her the whole story how and why he met Emma and her family. The diner was just not the right place to tell Lorelai.

Lorelai watched him work behind the counter. He placed a cup of coffee in front of her and she wrapped her fingers around it. She wanted to ask him what it was that Emma gave him but she didn't want Luke to believe she spied on them. She just kept looking at him and her mug. For a short while she was able to hold back but before she realized it the words were out of her mouth.

"What did she give you?" – Luke who was making a new pot of coffee turned to face her.

"How long did you watch us talk?"

"Not long at all. I didn't spy or anything. I got here, saw her give you something and then you hugged. She left and you came over. That's all. I was not stalking you."

"I didn't say that." – New costumers came in and Luke walked over to take their orders. Lorelai was left alone at the counter. Her only thought was that Luke didn't answer her question. She wondered if he was hiding something from her. She wondered if he and Emma had an affair and he didn't want to tell her. Lorelai shook her head trying to forget that ridiculous thoughts. She and Luke talked about their ex partners. He told her about his ex-girlfriends and he never mentioned an Emma. She really wanted to know what Emma gave him and it made her crazy that Luke said nothing. She felt like he and Emma had a secret and she wanted to know it badly. Suddenly Lorelai felt a bit jealous of Emma and that made her even angrier.

More costumers came and Luke was scribbling down order after order. Lorelai watched him for a while before she decided to go to work. She took a donut and when she got up to leave Luke came back.

"Hey, your're already leaving? You didn't eat anything." – Lorelai showed him the donut in her hand and said:

"I took one of these and I'm not really hungry now." – That statement took Luke by surprise. Lorelai was always hungry.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Why should it be? Only because I'm not hungry?"

"Exactly."

"Nothing is wrong. Maybe the full moon is causing my appetite to act weird or something."

"The moon? It's morning."

"Whatever." – Luke was confused at her sudden bad mood and wondered what the reason was.

"Come on Lorelai. Tell me what's wrong. A few minutes ago you seemed fine." – Lorelai didn't answer anything. – "Did I do something?"

"No, you didn't. I need to go now." – She said before walking to the door. She opened it and turned around to see Luke watching her closely. – "I'll see you later at home. Only if you don't have to bid farewell to other people." – With that she left the diner before Luke cold say something. He wanted to go after her but costumers and Cesear were asking for his attention. Luke decided to first finish things at the diner before he talks to Lorelai.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

When the breakfast rush ended Luke left Cesear and Lane in charge of the diner. He drove to the Dragonfly Inn to talk to Lorelai. He didn't quite understand what happened that morning but the knew he needed to explain some things. It wasn't like he had intended not to tell her about his conversation with Emma. He just thought he'd tell her in the evening at home. Lorelai found a way to make a mountain out of a molehill.

He parked the truck and got out. When he entered the inn he found Lorelai behind the reception desk. She was talking to some guests and Luke watched her from a distance. When the guests left he approached her.

"Hey there."

"Hey." – She replied and busied herself with the guest book. Luke decided to confront her directly about her behaviour.

"You want to explain why you're acting cold towards me?" – Lorelai looked up at him.

"I'm not acting cold towards you."

"Of course you are."

"Now I'm not only acting cold but I'm also a liar?" – Luke rolled his eyes. This was not going to be easy.

"Listen. I don't want to fight with you and…" – he raised his hand to stop her from talking. – "…and before you say that we're not fighting, I want to ask you something."

"Fine, ask me."

"Would you come with me? I want to show you something."

"I have to work Luke."

"Michel can work on his own for a while. Come with me. Please." – Lorelai looked at him shortly before telling him to wait a minute. She needed to talk to Michel before she could leave.  
A minute later she was back with a grim looking Michel in tow. Lorelai reached for her purse.

"You won't need it." – he told her and then addressed Michel. – "She'll be back in an hour or so." – _'Depends how good it goes.'_ – Luke added in his head.

"Whatever." – Michel answered and Luke and Lorelai walked outside. They drove in silence back to the town. Luke parked in front of a big house. Lorelai was confused when she realized where they were. It was the house of Emma Cooper's parents.

"Why are we here?" – She wanted to know when they got out of the truck. Luke took her hand and answered…"I'll tell you soon." – They walked up the short flight of stairs and Luke fished out a key out of his jeans pocket.  
He unlocked the front door and they walked in. Lorelai immediately realized that the house was bigger then hers. They stood in the middle of the hallway. On both sides of the hallway were doors that led to other rooms. At the end of the hallway was a beautiful staircase.

"Luke why are we in the Cooper's house?"

"It's not Cooper's house. It's mine."

"You bought the house?" – Lorelai asked him shocked.

"No, I didn't. It was always my house." – At her confused and question demanding expression he added. – "this is my childhood home."

Never in a million years did Lorelai expect to hear that.

"Really?"

"Yeah. As you probably know the Coopers moved away. Emma gave me the key this morning." – Lorelai suddenly felt stupid for acting the way she did that morning.

"Oh, God. Luke I'm so sorry. I behaved bitchy this morning and I really don't know why. It's so embarrassing." – Luke smiled faintly.

"I know why. You were jealous."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were." – Luke said with a laugh.

"Not true." – Lorelai said sternly but Luke just laughed again. He knew that she knew he was right. – "Don't be so cocky mister. Instead tell me about this house. You grew up here?" – She quickly changed the subjects and was glad that Luke went along with it.

"Yes. After my dad died I just couldn't live here anymore. It was quiet and everything reminded me of my parents. It was too painful. That's why I moved in above the diner. Although I couldn't live here I also couldn't sell it. Rachel, she….she suggested I rent it. So I did. The Coopers moved in a few weeks after I moved out."

"Did you ever come back here?"

"Several times. As a landlord I took care of the house. Do you want to see the house?" – Lorelai smiled at him

"I'd love to." – He took her hand again and they walked into a small room that was on the right side of the hallway.

"This used to be my dad's hobby room. He loved boats. He had many ship models. Every ship was build by him. On this wall was a bookshelf with books. Mainly about boats and the sea. He spent hours in this room." – Luke said remembering his father. Lorelai squeezed his hand affectionately and Luke smiled at her. – "Let's go to the next room." – They walked into the room on the opposite side.

"This room is big and that fire place is gorgeous." – Lorelai said once they were in the big room.

"It's the biggest room in the house. It's the living room. That door…" – He pointed to a sliding door. – "…that door leads to the dining room." – Lorelai walked over and opened it. They both walked in and stopped in the middle of the room.

"Nice. There's a backyard." – She said walking over to one of the windows. – "Looks cozy. How can we go outside?"

"Through that door." – He said and pointed to another door. They walked through it and found themselves in the kitchen.

"This house has too many doors." – Lorelai remarked when she saw two other doors in the kitchen.

"That glass sliding door leads outside to the backyard. The other door leads back to the hallway."

"I see. We're walking in a circle then."

"Something like that, yeah. Let's go upstairs." – They walked out of the kitchen and were back in the hallway. Just like Luke had said. Once they were upstairs Lorelai noticed more doors.

"How big is this house? There are doors anywhere."

"You mentioned that already. Come on. Let's finish our tour. This…" – Luke said when they walked inside a room. – "…was my parents bedroom. Go open that closet door." – Luke said and Lorelai did that. When she opened the door Luke heard her gasp.

"Oh, my God."

"I know you'd like it."

"This is amazing. A walk-in closet. It's bigger than our bedroom."

"No, it's not. Maybe as big as our bathroom."

"Wow." – Lorelai said. She was standing in the middle of the closet looking around.

"Actually the closet used to be really small and my mom was tired of not having enough room for clothes. I was a small child, maybe five years old when my dad decided to make the closet bigger."

"That was very sweet of him. Can I tell you something? I love this house." – Lorelai said and Luke felt relieved. They walked out of the bedroom and he showed her the rest of the second floor. Two bathrooms, Liz's bedroom, a small room that used to be the study of his mother and finally Luke's old room. Lorelai took a look around the empty room.

"Tell me how your room used to look like."

"Why?"

"I want to picture you in here."

"Okay. My bed was here, the desk over there and a shelf with books and my trophies over there." – Luke pointed to several corners of the room and Lorelai followed his arm. After he told her everything he looked at her and noticed the smug smile on her face.

"What?"

"Did you bring girls up here?"

"Lorelai…"

"Did you?" – he knew it was better to answer or she would never stop bugging him about it.

"Yes."

"How many girls? Wait. Don't tell me. I'm sure the girls had to stand in line to be invited by Butch Danes up here."

"Certainly not true." – Lorelai walked over to him and kissed him.

"Thanks for showing me the house."

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry for my behaviour this morning."

"It's okay." – He answered and kissed her again. They wrapped their arms around each other and the kiss deepened. When they pulled apart to catch air Luke found himself pressed against the wall. Lorelai lazily kissed his chin and then trailed kisses down his neck. When he felt her tugging him down to the floor he asked in a hoarse voice…"Lorelai, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to seduce Butch." – She answered and they were already kneeing on the floor. She captured his lips in a fierce kiss. Soon Luke was lying on the floor with Lorelai on top of him.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Later they lay side by side with clothes underneath them on the floor.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"We are never ever having sex on the floor again." – Luke laughed wholeheartedly at that. "I don't know what hurts more my back or my knees."

"I don't have that problem 'cause my back as well as my knees are numb." – Luke replied

"Are we getting too old?"

"Too old to have sex?"

"To have spontaneous sex on the floor." – Luke turned his head to look at her and took her hand in his.

"No, we're not." – He assured her. "Next time we'll just put lots and lots of blankets on the floor before we repeat this."

"We'll do that. 'Cause nothing says spontaneity like a good plan." – As soon as the words left her mouth they both started to laugh. After their laughter stopped they started to feel cold and got up to get dressed. With clothes on they walked downstairs and out of the house. When Luke locked the house they both wished to come back soon.

TBC


	3. Ice cream

_**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Gilmore Girls. Don't own the song -Ice Cream- by Sarah McLachlan  
__**AN:** Kimmers,freecityy, gimoreaddict, Erica Bing, Penny,teehee32, ProFfeSser andLorelaiAkaCoffeeAddict...thanks for the reviews. I'm happy that you like the story :) _

This chapter is short but the next one will be longer

Enjoy

* * *

On Thursday night Luke came home from work. He walked upstairs and found Lorelai sitting on the bed. Her back was to the door and she was flipping through a magazine. Music was playing in the background and she was softly singing to the song. 

'_Your love is better than ice cream  
Better than anything else that I've tried  
And your love is better than ice cream  
Everyone here knows how to fight'_

"Hey." – Luke greeted her and she turned to see him standing in the doorway. She put the magazine down and smiled at him.

"Hey back." – He walked over to the small desk next to the window and took off his watch.

"Nice song you're listening to. So tell me. Is my love better than ice cream?" – Heheard her get off the bed ed and soon felt her arms wrap around him. He leaned back into her embrace and she caressed his chest with her hands.

"Yes, it's better than ice cream." – Lorelai said. Luke turned in her arms and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

_'Your love is better than chocolate  
Better than anything else that I've tried  
Oh love is better than chocolate  
Everyone here knows how to cry'_

After the kiss ended they still stood with arms around each other. When Luke heard the rest of the song he asked her…"Is my love better than chocolate?" – Lorelai looked at him contemplating her answer.

"Well, kiss me again and then I'll know the answer." – Luke leaned in and kissed her again, more fiercely than before. When they pulled apart Lorelai looked up at him, feeling slightly out of breath.

"Babe, I don't want to hurt your feelings but we're talking chocolate here." – Lorelai said teasingly. Luke just gave her a small smile. He pressed her body firmer to his. With one hand he put away a strand of her hair behind her ear before pulling her head closer for a third kiss. Lorelai wrapped her arms tighter around him and deepened the kiss. They slowly started walking towards the bed. Soon they stood at the foot of the bed and Lorelai sat down slowly dragging him down with her. With him on top of her they continued to kiss. Luke started to trail kisses down her neck, her collarbone and further down. His hands slipped down her shirt and he pulled it up before kissing her stomach.  
Inch by inch his hands pulled her shirt higher. Every inch of her skin that was exposed by his hands, was covered with sweet kisses. When his mouth covered one of her breasts Lorelai moaned softly. He was driving her crazy and she wanted to feel his lips on hers again. She took his head in both of her hands and pulled him up to face her. Lorelai looked deeply into his eyes. She felt her heart beat faster at the sight of utter love in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you." – She told him and Luke gave her a loving look before he bent down and pressed his lips against hers. Pulling away he whispered…."I love you too."

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**_Later…._**

Luke was resting his head on Lorelai's stomach. His fingers were making lazy circles around her belly button while she played with his hair.

"Well, what do you say now? Is it better than chocolate?" -He asked remembering how they ended in bed.

"Chocolate? What's chocolate?" – Laughter erupted out of Luke and he looked up at her. Between kisses over her bare chest and up to her mouth he said…"Be careful of what you say Miss Gilmore. You don't want my ego to get bigger."

"Maybe I do want it _bigger_." – Lorelai said with a sly smile.

"Your mind is so dirty."

"And you like that." – Luke didn't say anything just kissed her. When they pulled apart both had content smiles on their faces.

"Luke, I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay. What's the matter?" – He asked her and rolled off of her. They turned on their sides facing each other.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad. See, I was thinking about our situation."

"What situation is that?"

"Well we're living together now and I just thought that…"- Luke cut off feeling slightly panicked.

"Are you regretting it?"

"No. Never." – She quickly assured him with a hand on his arm. – "I could never regret it. What I meant is that we are now more persons in this house. I know Rory is rarely at home but still the house is not really big." – Luke silently nodded, telling her with his nod that he understood. He had to leave half of his stuff in his old apartment because there wasn't enough room in Lorelai's house.

"I just meant that it's a small house and that I think we should move into a bigger place." – Luke looked at her. He hadn't expected to hear that.

"You want us to move into a bigger place?"

"Yes." – She looked at him, biting on her lower lip nervously before she added..."And I think know the right place."

"You do?"

"Yeah…uhm…it's…it's your house." – She said and held her breath waiting for his reply. Luke sighed loudly and rolled over on his back again. Lorelai felt herself getting more nervous. – "You know what? Forget it…it was a silly idea. I wanted to…"

"Okay."

"What?" – She was truly surprised at his rapid answer. Luke turned his head to look at her.

"I said _okay_."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." – Luke smiled at her. They both sat up on the bed looking at each other. – "To be honest, I thought about it too. Since the Coopers told me that they'll move away the idea was making rounds in my head."

"You really want that? I mean if you're still feeling uncomfortable in the house or…"

"No, I don't mind. Not anymore. I didn't like to think about the house just like I didn't like to think about my dad's boat. I refused to look at the boat because it reminded me of his death. I had the same feelings towards the house. Now I understand that it was a mistake.  
Instead to relive the bad memories I should have remembered all the good ones. After all I had a great childhood. I loved my parents and Iwas happy." – Luke's voice caught in his throat and Lorelai sympathetically caressed his face. He took her hand and kissed it.

"It was great growing up in that house. Yes, it has seen some bad things but I think it's time to change that."

"Honey, I think we already made a change with our little acrobatics number the other day."

Luke laughed and remembered what had happened on the floor of his old room. He took her hands and pulled her into his arms. Their naked bodies collided and Luke hungrily kissed her.

**TBC**


	4. Rory

_**AN:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm happy that you like the story :) _

**

* * *

**

_**The next day (Friday)**_

The diner was packed when she stepped inside. Even every booth at the counter was occupied. For a moment Lorelai didn't know what to do. She watched Luke running around with plates in his hands. He looked at her noticing her uncertainty. He placed the plates in front of his costumers and smiled at her. Luke walked over to her and took her hand. He led her behind the counter where he filled a to-go cup and gave it to her.

"But Luke, what if a bag of potatoes falls on my head?" – She jokingly said reminding him of his own _don't-go-behind-the-counter-rule_.

"So you don't want coffee?" – He asked making a move to take away her cup.

"Oh…I'm a good girl again. Promise." – She said holding thethe cup tighter. Luke looked at her a moment longer before taking his hand away.

"Hello liquid of my life. I will protect you now and won't let the mean diner owner hurt you." – She spoke into the cup before taking a sip. Luke just rolled his eyes.

"Go upstairs and wait for me."

"Say please."

"Go." – Luke said sternly and Lorelai pouted at him.

"So bossy today." – She said but walked behind the curtain anyway.

Lorelai walked up to his old apartment and now _again-office_. The apartment looked almost the same. All the furniture was still there. Only Luke's clothes and other personal things had place at her house. Lorelai smiled when she thought about their talk the night before. Soon they'll move into a bigger house where all of their stuff will have place. Luke walked in with two plates in his hands. Lorelai was still standing in the middle of the apartment looking around. He put the plates on the table and said…"Sorry that you had to wait. Lane was late and it's very busy or like you say - there was a _'herd of bulls shopping for China'_." – Lorelai giggled at the reference.

"Now that we're living together I'll teach you the rest of the diner talk."

"Goody." – Luke said with a small smile on his face and walked over to her. He laid his hands on her hips and pulled Lorelai to him. Their lips met in a short but sweet kiss.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Sorry for rushing you up before."

"That's okay. I understand."

"Let's eat before the food gets cold."

"I never say no to food."

"Tell me something I don't know." – They sat down and Lorelai immediately focused on the food in front of her.

"What were you thinking about when I came in?"

"Huh?"

"When I came in you seemed deep in thoughts."

"Oh, I was thinking that all of your stuff will have room in the new house."

"True. We didn't get a chance to talk more about it last night."

"Yeah, some crazy woman insisted on making your _ego_ bigger."

"I remember."

"Over and over and over and over and over again." – She finished with a smile.

"I don't think there were so many _over-agains._" – Luke smiled at her. – "Anyway, let's talk about it now. I was wondering when and what to say to Rory. She's coming home tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I thought about telling her tomorrow. I don't want to tell her tonight when she comes from her grandparent's." – The issue with her mother still upset her and Luke could see it. After the wedding Luke and Lorelai were able to clear everything between them but Lorelai had no intentions on talking with her mother. Usually Luke would tell her that she needs to talk to her, that she only has one mother. This time it was different though. This time Emily had gone too far and hurt them all too deeply. Rory only continued to go to the dinners because of her promise and because she enjoyed her grandpa's company.  
Luke didn't want to think about the elder Gilmores anymore so he focused on their talk topic. The new house.

"We don't have to tell her tonight. We can tell her at breakfast tomorrow."

"Well…"

"What?"

"Do you mind if I tell her alone?"

"Why?" – Luke's face fell.

"I don't really know. Somehow I think I should be alone with her. Is that okay?"

"I guess. I don't understand it but it's fine."

"Thanks babe. You're the best." – Lorelai said and patted his hand that was resting on the table. – "I thought I should show her the house and tell her there."

"Okay. I'll give you the keys tonight at home." – Luke fell silent after that and Lorelai looked at him closely.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah." – Lorelai wasn't convinced so she asked him again.

"Is it really okay that we don't tell her together?"

"Sure." – Luke assured her. – "I was just thinking about packing and everything. I'm changing homes twice within two weeks. Yippie." – he said sarcastically.

"Don't worry hon. This time it's forever." – _'This time it's forever'_ He repeated it a few times in his head. Her words had more than just one meaning and she knew that he understood. It meant that she believed in them, that she was sure of their relationship, of their love. Besides _I love you_ it were probably the sweetest words she had ever said to him.  
Luke took a long look at her and the certainty and confidence he saw in her eyes blew him away. For the umpteenth time he wondered how it was possible to love someone as much as he loved her. Luke tugged at her hand until she was on her feet. He then tugged one last time and she ended on his lap.  
His hands disappeared in her dark curls as he brought her face closer to his. With the kiss that he placed on her lips he hoped to express all the love and admiration he felt for her. Lorelai could particularly feel her toes curl. He was kissing her with such vigour that her head spun.

When they pulled apart both of them were breathing hard and his heart was pounding as rapidly as  
hers.Lorelai who always had to say something no matter what the occasion, found herself speechless. For a while they just sat there with her forehead resting against his. Lorelai finally mustered enough composure to speak.

"I'd love to say something but I have no idea what we talked about before." – Luke chuckled and looked up at her. His thumb softly caressed her lower lip and she gave his thumb a small kiss.

"I was never kissed like that by someone." – She whispered, gazing in his eyes.

"I never kissed someone like that." – Luke replied and his soft voice made her heart flutter happily.

"I love you."

"I love you too." – Lorelai kissed him briefly and then stood up. – "As much as I'd love to take this further I can't. I need to go to the inn."

"And I need to go downstairs again."

"We'll finish this tonight. Promise."

"I'm looking forward to it." – Luke answered and kissed her one last time before they left his old apartment.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**The next day (Saturday)**_

"Hey hon." – Lorelai said when she entered the kitchen. Rory was sitting at the table with coffee in front of her and the paper I her hands.

"Hey mom. Did I already say how much I love that Luke is living here?" – Rory asked and handed Lorelai a piece of paper. Lorelai immediately recognized Luke's rushed handwriting.

'_Enjoy the coffee. Breakfast will be waiting for you at the diner.'_

"He's one of a kind. I'm too happy that he's living here."

"Really? That huge smile on your face didn't give you away." – Rory teased her. Lorelai just grinned wider in response. She poured herself a cup of coffee and joined her daughter at the table.

"Hey, put that paper down for a minute. I need to talk to you. "

"Okay. What's up?"

"Well, there are some news. Luke and I…" – Rory gasped.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No!"

"Engaged?" – Rory said quickly and grabbed Lorelai's left hand but found no ring on it.

"No." – Lorelai said and pulled her hand away. – "And before…wait. Why was your first thought pregnancy and then engagement?"

"Mom, I…I…wasn't thinking….anything by it. It just…just crossed my mind. It doesn't….mean anything. I…" – Lorelai decided that she had tortured her daughter enough and smiled at her.

"Relax babe. I was just teasing."

"That was mean."

"No, it was fun. You're so funny when you stutter. _Mom, I…I_" – Lorelai mimicked her and Rory crossed her arms across her chest.

"That's it. I'm not naming my first born after you."

"Fine, I'll stop. So, back to the news. Actually I can't tell the news yet. You need to come with me to see something, okay? All I can say it's nothing bad. It's quite the opposite."

"You cause all this turmoil for something you want to tell me but you won't?"

"I didn't say I won't tell you just that I'll tell you later. I wanted to prepare you for the news."

"Okay. Can we go to the diner now?"

"Definitely."

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Luke turned around to see Lorelai and Rory enter the diner. Lorelai smiled at him and he walked over to greet them.

"Hey."

"Hey Luke."

"Morning sunshine." – Lorelai said with a grin and he rolled his eyes. Luke pointed to a table and told them to sit down.

"Why aren't so many people here? It's Saturday."

"Because everyone already had breakfast. Not everyone gets up late."

"Their own fault." – Rory smiled at her mom's comment and asked Luke for coffee. When Lorelai wanted to order Luke stopped her.

"Cesear is already making your food. I'll go now to make the good fluffy pancakes you like."

"You're perfect. Isn't he perfect?"

"He is." – Rory replied

"I think we should make him our God."

"Definitely. Never did anyone deserve our praise like him."

"You're right. For years we've been looking for the right God and after some fake ones crossed our path we finally found the one." – Luke once again had no idea what they were talking about and left with the words…_'Call me if anyone sane walks in'_.

Rory got the full meaning of Lorelai's words. She remembered them once talking about praising Max too but to hear her mom say that they crossed paths with fake Gods and that Luke was the one…It made her happy. Lorelai finally found her perfect match.

"So, do I get a hint?"

"For what?"

"About the thing you want to tell me."

"Uhm, no."

"Mom."

"You'll find out soon. Promise." – They chatted for a while. Luke came back with plates full of food. There was nothing to do and he sat down at their table. They finished their breakfast quickly and Luke got up to pour them coffee to go. He looked at Lorelai and noticed her fidget a bit nervously. He understood that it was not easy to tell Rory. It was their home for so long. Their first real home. He just wished Lorelai would ask him to go with them.  
Luke leaned over the counter and whispered to Lorelai…."Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" – She hesitated for a moment but then said that she was sure. After a quick kiss she left the diner with Rory just one step behind her.

Soon they stood in front of the house and Lorelai found the keys in her purse. She unlocked the door and they walked in. Rory was really curious and she could no longer hold back the questions that formed in her head since the moment they stepped inside the house.

"Who lives here?" – Lorelai looked at her and carefully said…"We do."

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Lorelai didn't know if Rory looked more shocked or confused. Her lips started forming words but none left her mouth. Lorelai began to talk again.

"I know this comes unexpected and I understand your shock. This used to be Luke's childhood home." – The only response Rory was capable of was a soft _'Oh'._ …"I didn't know it either. He told me on Monday. Luke took me here and showed me the house. Last night we decided to move in her." – Again Rory said nothing. Lorelai hugged her daughter's arm. – "Come on, let's take a look around."

"Okay." – Lorelai showed her the first floor. Describing every room to Rory just like Luke had described them to her.

When they walked upstairs Rory couldn't but notice how big and beautiful the house seemed to be. Somehow she never imagined Luke growing up in a house like that. Not that she ever imagined it, it's just so not Luke.

Besides some "_uhu's"_ and _"oh's" _Rory didn't say anything. She just listened to her mother talk about the house and why she and Luke decided to move in. Lorelai was getting more nervous with each minute. She really hoped Rory would say something. It was very important to her that Rory agrees on moving in . She knew that Rory was an adult and that she lived at Yale but she still wanted the house to be the home she comes back to. Suddenly Lorelai wished Luke were there.With him there she'd feel calmer. They stood in the hallway between the master bedroom and the smaller of the two bathrooms. There was a window and they both stared outside. Rory admired the backyard that she saw whenlooking out of the window. She wondered how it would be to sit outside and relax in summer. The backyard was partly shielded with tall trees which provided privacy.

Although Rory liked the house and could see herself live there she just couldn't shake off the unsettling feeling about leaving their house.  
She knew that most of the time she wasn't even there but still it was home. The thought of her mom and Luke living somewhere else never crossed her mind.

"What will happen to our house." – It was the first full sentence she spoke since they entered the house. Lorelai was caught off-guard. Honestly she didn't know. She and Luke failed to discuss that.

"Well…" – Both of the girls turned around to see Luke standing behind them on the stairs. Lorelai sighed in relief. She was glad that he didn't listen to her and that he followed them. Luke climbed the last few steps and joined them at the window.

"We haven't talked about it yet but if it's okay with you and your mom I thought that we could keep the house." – Both Lorelais looked at him surprised. – "We could use it for storage or rent it to someone. And when or if you want you can move in after graduating from college." – Lorelai loved the idea and she loved him for coming up with it. Rory herself was pleased but still she felt sad about moving out. Lorelai smiled at Luke and took one of his hands in hers.

"Is that okay Rory? Wait, don't answer yet. I want to show you something first." – He said and asked them to follow him. They entered Liz's old room. – "I thought this could be your room. It used to be my sister's. It's bigger then my old room. Every once in a while she liked to remind me of that."

"Oh, I haven't shown you the best thing yet." – Lorelai said excitedly and opened the closet.

"Wow."

"Pretty, huh? Luke's dad build the closets in every bedroom. The biggest walk-in closet is of course in the master bedroom." – Lorelai informed her. Rory certainly liked the sight. She was standing in the middle of the closet looking around. She could see her clothes and shoes and other stuff in the room. There was plenty room for everything. She definitely liked it.

"That's not the only thing I had in mind." – Luke said and walked out of the room. The girls followed him again. They walked downstairs and into his father's old hobby room. – "I thought we could make a library out of this. A really small one but there's enough place for many books." – Both Lorelai and Rory were surprised at his suggestion. Lorelai thought that Luke really thought a lot about moving in there. All she thought about was the closet in their soon-to-be-bedroom and that she could finally have a sewing room. Rory smiled at Luke. She really appreciated that he put so much thought into this, that he wanted to please her.

"Well…" – She said slowly and Luke and Lorelai waited for her answer. – "How can I say no to an own library and _that_ closet."

"Oh, you are your mama's girl." – Lorelai squealed happily and hugged Rory. Luke smiled at them feeling relieved. They could never live happy in the house without Rory's agreement.

"I also like the idea of keeping the house and then of me living there sometime."

"I agree. It sounds great. Now that we have cleared everything how about a dinner to celebrate our new home?"

"Why am I not surprised that you're thinking about food again?"

"Shush you. So what do you say?"

"I think it's a good idea."

"Me too." – Rory and Luke agreed.

"We could go to Sniffy's." – Luke suggested and Lorelai almost jumped up and down in excitement.

"Oh, yeah! We haven't been there in a while. And you can finally meet Buddy and Maisy." – Lorelai said excitedly to her daughter. They walked out of the house. While Luke locked the door the girls decided to celebrate first with a shopping tour before going to Sniffy's.

**TBC**


	5. Home sweet home

_**AN:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Glad you like the story.  
This is the last chapter to this story but the 3rd story of the series will be posted soon._

* * *

„Lucas!" – They heard Maisy's voice as soon as they stepped inside the Tavern. Rory raised her eyebrows at Lorelai and mouthed_ 'Lucas?'_ Lorelai just smiled and nodded her head in return. Soon Maisy was standing in front of them and hugging Luke. 

"I'm so happy to see you again. And you…" – Maisy said, letting go of Luke and looking at Lorelai. – "You're supposed to drag him more often here." – The two women hugged too.

"I've tried to drag him but he's too heavy for me." – Lorelai joked and Maisy looked at Rory who was standing behind her mom.

"You have to be Rory."

"True. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." – Maisy said and shook Rory's hand. – "These two talk a lot about you."

"I'm sure they exaggerate a lot."

"No such a thing." – Lorelai said and Rory blushed slightly at her mother's compliment.

"I was so glad to hear from you Lucas. You haven't visited us in weeks."

"I know. I'm sorry. It was a bit hectic."

"I reserved your favorite table." – Maisy told them and turned to bring them to their seats.

"Why didn't you tell me that they've arrived?" – They all looked at Buddy who came out of the kitchen.

"'Cause you were busy." – Maisy replied. – "Buddy, this is Rory."

"Hello Rory."

"Hello." – Rory said and shook Buddy's hand.

Rory, Luke and Lorelai sat down and Buddy and Maisy lingered a bit longer at their table. A waitress came and took their orders for drinks. They caught up a bit on the happenings of the last weeks. Soon the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Okay, enjoy your drinks. We will be back with your food." – Maisy said. She and Buddy left to prepare the food. Rory looked a bit confused.

"But we didn't order anything yet."

"Oh, sweet innocent Rory." – Lorelai shook her head. – "You entered _'whatever-you-want-we'll-bring-you-something-else-land'_. But it's okay 'cause whatever they bring it tastes fantabulous."

"Don't worry Rory. They just do that because they are excited that we're here. They want to make something special for us. It will taste great."

"Oh, I don't mind. Mom told me that Maisy taught you to cook some of the dishes. And I love your food. I'm sure I'll love theirs too." – The evening proceeded and they all had fun. They talked about many things. Yale, inn, the new house, Sookie's mood swings and Jackson's decision not to know the sex of their second baby.

When the food arrived they all were amazed at the amount of it. It was a real challenge for the Gilmore Girls.  
Buddy and Maisy stopped every once in a while to talk with them. The food was delicious and Rory liked the elder couple. She understood why Luke and Lorelai liked to come to Sniffy's.

When they finished eating, the table was cleared and a waitress brought two coffees for Ror y and Lorelai and another beer for Luke. Buddy and Maisy appeared again.

"So, Rory. Luke told me you inherited your mother's love for coffee." – Rory smiled at him.

"True."

"That's gonna change soon." - Luke said.

"You are so naïve babe." – Lorelai told him. When she noticed the slightly confused faces around the table she added. – "Luke thinks that he's gonna convert me to tea, only because we're living together now."

"You're living together?" – Both Buddy and Maisy asked in surprise.

"Yes, we are." – Lorelai replied happily and took Luke's hand in hers.

"That's great." – Buddy exclaimed. He turned to a waitress and said…"Anita bring us a bottle of champagne and five glasses."

"Buddy, that's not necessary."

"Nonsense Lucas. That's great news and great news have to be celebrated." – The waitress brought the champagne and Buddy opened the bottle. When everyone had a glass in hand Maisy raised hers…"To love, happiness and new beginnings." – Maisy said and _'cheers'_ erupted from the rest fo the group.

"Where do you live? Did you buy a apartment or a house?"

"Luke moved in with us. We have a house but it's not really big. We are planning on moving in a bigger house soon."

"So, you are looking for a new house then?"

"No, we have already found the perfect place." – Lorelai said and looked over at Luke. She hoped he'd tell Buddy and Maisy about the house himself. Luke looked back at her. Seeing her reassuring smile he turned to Maisy and Buddy.

"We are going to live in our old house. The Coopers moved out." – Luke said and both Buddy and Maisy looked surprised. They both knew how difficult it was for Luke to live in that house after William died.

"That's great Lucas." – Maisy said and pulled him into a hug. After that they talked a bit more. Luke and Lorelai filled them into some plans regarding the house. An hour later they said their goodbyes and left with the promise to come back soon.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**One week later**

"Hey Lorelai, where do I put this box?"

"Living room, Kirk."

"I can't believe you allowed Kirk to help us move in." – Luke told Lorelai. He was carrying a heavy box with Rory's books.

"I couldn't shake him off. He wouldn't stop talking about eggs." – Luke rolled his eyes. Why wouldn't Kirk just forget those damn eggs.

"Fine. I just hope he doesn't break something or one of his bones." – Lorelai put down a box next to the staircase and laughed.

"Well you never know with Kirk." – Luke looked outside and around him. Many townies have come to help them move in. He was sure Patty has something to do with it. Lorelai noticed that he seemed distracted.

"Hey…" – She said putting a hand on his arm. He looked at her. – "I know you're not thrilled about this but look at it this way. With their help we'll be sooner finished. Besides don't you think it's really nice of them to help us? It's Saturday afternoon and they're here to help us. They don't have to do this and still they are here." – He knew she was right.

"Okay. You succeeded in making me feel guilty."

"What? I never wanted to make you feel guilty."

"Right." – Lorelai grinned at him.

"They help us move in. Sookie will come over with food and drinks. We'll thank them for their help, have dinner. Then they'll all go home. Rory will go to her room and you and I will be alone. We can celebrate just the way we celebrated the last time." – Lorelai smiled slyly at him and he smiled back.

"Miss Gilmore, that's a real challenge. There are so many rooms in this house. One night won't be enough."

"Think positive." – She leaned in and kissed him. The kiss deepened and soon they heard someone call out to them. When they turned around they saw Rory standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"No playing around. You're supposed to work."

"Believe it or not that was exactly what I just told Luke – work before pleasure." – Both Luke and Rory made a face. Luke because he felt embarrassed, Rory because she really didn't want to know about their '_pleasure'_.

"Please stop." – Luke said and took a box off the floor. He walked upstairs with it. Rory moved out of the way to let Jackson in. Lorelai walked over to her daughter and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on girl. Let's do some work." – They walked outside and joined the busy crowd.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Lorelai plopped down next to Luke on the sofa.

"Finally." – She said and put her head on Luke's shoulder. Rory was curled up comfortably on Luke's old leather armchair.

"I'm so glad we are alone now. I love this town but I don't think I can face them for the next two days." - Rory said, stifling a yawn.

"And you don't have to. You're driving back to Yale tomorrow. We have to deal with their craziness every day." - Luke said to Rory and Lorelai looked up at him.

"Aww, poor Luke. You know you wouldn't want it any other way."

"Right."

"Just imagine how boring life would be without a Kirk, Taylor or Patty."

"Life would be a bliss." – Lorelai rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. She knew that deep down Luke liked the townies.

"I hate to disturb your pro and con discussion on the town but I'm going to bed now." – Rory said and got up. – "Boy, am I glad that I have no classes on Monday. I need to sleep for two full days."

"Goodnight honey."

"Night you two." – Rory said and walked out of the living room. Luke and Lorelai listened to her steps and a bit later they heard her bedroom door close. Lorelai yawned.

"I know I said we'll have some fun tonight but can we postpone it? I'm so tired."

"Yeah, me too. We will do the challenge some other day. Preferably when we have more furniture." – Lorelai giggled.

"What? You are not up to some spontaneous fun on the bare floor?"

"I thought we agreed on spontaneous fun with a plan?"

"Come on. Let's go to bed." – Lorelai said and stood up. She took his hands in hers and helped him up. When they were standing face to face they kissed. I was slow and lazy. Lorelai loved it when they kissed like that, when they took their time. The need for air made them pull apart.

"We will enjoy our little celebration more when Rory isn't around." – Luke made a face.

"You're not suggesting that we do it in her room?"

"No! No, I just meant that without her here you don't have to be quiet."

"Quiet?"

"Yeah. Then you can scream my name as loud as you like." – Lorelai told him with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not the one who likes to scream."

"Are you implying that I do?"

"Yes. That's what I'm implying."

"If I wouldn't be this tired I'd prove you wrong. Right here – right now."

"I guess you have to wait til tomorrow to prove me wrong."

"I guess." – She whispered and then kissed him again. After they pulled apart for the second time, Luke put his arm around her shoulders and Lorelai wrapped her left arm around his waist. Together they walked upstairs to their new bedroom.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Luke was rummaging through a box looking for a towel. In the other corner Lorelai was looking for her pajama. Luke finally found a towel and went to the bathroom to shower. Lorelai saw this and decided to join him. He was already standing under the spray of water when she pulled away the curtain. He smiled and looked at her naked body.

"This is just a rehearsal before the big event." – She told him and Luke just laughed. He took her hand and pulled her inside the shower.Lorelai pressed her body against his and they both moaned in pleasure.Wet strands of hair were covering Lorelai's face and Luke brushed them away. The whole time looking lovingly into her blue eyes. She traced her fingers tenderly over his lower lip before kissing it. Luke depened the kiss while the hot water poured over them, washing away the remains of the day from their bodies.

Some time later they were dry and ready to go to bed. Lorelai sat at the foot of the bed and looked around. For now the bedroom was sparely furnished. Just a bed and two nightstands. The bed was from Luke's apartment and the nightstands from Lorelai's house. The new house was bigger and they needed to buy some new furniture. They also needed to paint some rooms. The previous week was spent with staring at paint chips. After furnishing the Dragonfly Inn it was easier for Lorelai to choose and find the right things for the house.

Lorelai looked at Luke who was again searching for something. She wondered if he will be comfortable to sleep in the room his parents occupied for many years. He had told her before that he was really fine with it. Still she worried a bit for him. While she was still gazing at him a thought crossed her mind. She wasn't only worried about him. She herself felt a bit uncomfortable.

Although it was her idea to move into this house she coldn't but feel a bit sad. She loved their new home and knew that a wonderful time lay ahead of them. Still she felt a bit nostalgic about their old house. Lorelai wondered if Rory felt the same.

"Hey hon. I'm just going to check up on Rory. See if she needs something."

"Okay."

Lorelai went to Rory's room and knocked very lightly on the door – just in case Rory was asleep. Lorelai heard a muffled _'come in'_ and she opened the door. Rory was laying with book in her hands on the bed .

"Why are you still up?"

"Don't know. I'm really tired but I just can't fall asleep." – Lorelai sat down on the bed and looked at the book in Rory's hands.

"And reading _Edgar Allan Poe_ is going to help you how?"

"It's the only book – besides '_A Farewell to Arms' –_ that I have here. The rest is downstairs and you know I'm not a _Hemingway_ fan."

"Then why did you buy it?" – Rory looked at her mom contemplating if she should tell her the truth.

"Jess." – Rory stated simply. – "_Hemingway_ was his favorite author."

"Well, then you have one more reason not to like the _Ernest_ guy."

"I guess. Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"Well, I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Fine."

"Do you miss your old room?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I miss mine." – Lorelai said and put her head on Rory's shoulder.

"Are you regretting this whole…"

"No." – Lorelai sat up straight again. – "No, I don't regret moving in here. I love it. It's just…I guess I wasn't really aware that I'd miss our house this much. Our little 'crap shack'."

"It's okay to miss it. I miss it too but this house is so cool. Three bathrooms and walk-in closets, a little library and that beautiful backyard."

"I know. It was after all my idea to move in here."

"Right. Besides we still own the old house."

"True. Okay, I'm going now before Luke thinks I got lost."

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight babe." – Lorelai kissed Rory on the forehead and got off the bed. When she opened the door she turned back to Rory.

"Hey, if you can't sleep why don't you listen to music?"

"Because my iPod is at Yale and I have no cd player here."

"Sure you do. It's over there." – Lorelai pointed to a corner full of boxes. – "It's in one of those boxes along with your cd's. Luke brought it up. He thought you'd need it."

"That Luke is a great guy."

"I know. Why do you think I love him. Sleep tight babe."

"Now I will. Give Luke a hug from me."

"Will do." – Lorelai said and watched Rory searching forher player. When she walked back to their room, Luke was already in bed but not asleep.

"Is Rory okay?"

"She's fine. She said to give you a hug."

"Why?" – He asked her when she climbed under the covers next to him.

"Because you brought up her cd player. She had some troubles falling asleep but now that she can listen to music it won't be a problem anymore."

"Glad to hear it." – Lorelai snuggled next to him. She tilted her head and kissed him while one of her hands caressed his chest. Luke returned the kiss eagerly. She pulled slowly away and smiled at him.

"How do you feel? Everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Do you feel okay?"

"Yes."

"Good." – Luke gave her the same reply before kissing her quick. He turned away and switched off the lamp next to him. Then they nestled back together, both sighing contentedly.

"Luke." – Lorelai whispered in the dark.

"Yeah?"

"I love it here." .

"Me too."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." – She got quiet and Luke thought that she had already fallen asleep.

"Luke?"

"Yes Lorelai?"

"We're home." – He smiled at her comment

"Yes, we are. Home sweet home." – It was silent for a few seconds before he heard her soft voice again…_.'Sweet home Alabama, where the skies are so blue_…'  
Luke started to laugh. – "Lorelai." – She kept on singing.  
_'Sweet home Alabama, Lord, I'm coming home to you…'_

"Please stop." – She was able to finish with a loud _'Here I come Alabama'_ before Luke silenced her with a kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
